Generally, a frame structure of a mobile communication system has a static structure and is configured through a centralized scheduling of a base station. This current frame structure of the static type may facilitate a control of interference and the like but has low efficiency due to its inflexible frame structure.
Particularly, when a multitude of small cells exist like HetNet, if cells differ from each other in use pattern due to the small number of users per cell or such a new distributive communication method as D2D (device to device) is applied, a corresponding efficiency is considerably lowered.
However, a new frame structure capable of applying both inter-cell interference and such a new distributive communication method as D2D has not been proposed yet.